Jem and Tessa Like Each Other Like That Now, Apparently
by The Carstairs Heir
Summary: I haven't actually read all of the Infernal Devices books, but I'm doing it my way! It's not cannon and I know that, but I'll read the books soon and write more non-cannon stuff just to amuse myself! Roll film.


Will cautiously opened the doors of the Institute, glancing around the foyer for any lurking shadowhunters. Deeming it was empty, he slipped inside. Jem, his loyal parabatai, closed the door behind him and there was a clatter.

"William Herondale!" Charlotte Branwell yelled, storming from a door off the kitchen. Jem flinched instinctively but Will's eyes hardened.

"What?" He asked flippantly.

Charlotte growled and grabbed him by the arm, none too gently hauling him back through the door from whence she came. Jem, seeing an opportunity, made to escape to his bedroom.

Both boys had been out in the rain for a long time and it was cold- a combination that Jem rather hated. Sadly, Tessa caught him as he tried to escape. "James! Where've you been?" She asked, frowning at his shaking fingers and wet overcoat.

"Out. Catching Will." Jem replied.

Tessa sighed exasperatedly. "That boy." She grumbled. "Where was he?" Jem looked decidedly uncomfortable. "Never mind that. Come into the library and warm up." Tessa took his thin arm and pulled him down the hall into the warm room.

Jem shrugged off his overcoat and hung it on the coat rack by the door before entering, taking a seat in the armchair beside Tessa. The door creaked open again and there was a soft gasp that only Jem heard. He turned to see Sophie smiling slightly. But when she noticed his eyes on her she looked away and her smile died.

"Hello, Sophie." Jem said kindly.

Tessa then turned and smiled at her only female friend. "I didn't hear you come in."

Sophie smiled politely. "Sorry to disturb, but I heard Master Herondale's shouting in the parlor and thought perhaps you might be back as well, J-" Sophie caught herself. "Master Carstairs." She finished smoothly.

Jem smiled a faint smile. "Thank you for your care, Sophie. And for the last time: you can call me Jem." He had been telling her that for as long as he'd known her.

She blushed light pink and looked down. "Do you require anything?"

"No, thank you. Tess?" Jem looked to Tessa who shook her head.

"Thanks all the same, Sophie. Sorry about Will." She added. Sophie nodded and ducked out hurriedly.

"She fancies you, you know." Tessa told Jem once they were alone.

Jem sighed. "Perhaps. She's a lovely girl. Any gentleman will be lucky to have her."

Tessa didn't understand. "You're not him?"

"No, Tess. I'm not."

Tessa felt bad for Sophie but at the same time very relieved and a bit hopeful. "Is there already a lady?" She found herself asking after a moment.

Jem rested his head in his hands. At first, Tessa was worried something was wrong. Then he replied, "There might be." a laugh in his thin voice. Tessa hoped it was her, but she knew it could never be. "Sadly, I could never have her." Jem continued sadly, his thin shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Why not?" Tessa asked sympathetically, all previous pettiness gone.

"Because it would not be fair to her. And she loves another, besides. They're not together, but she fancies him."

"Have you told her how you feel?"

Jem scoffed softly. "What good would it do? I'm going to die soon anyway. It's best to let her be happy with Will."

"Or as happy as anyone could be with him." Tessa grumbled.

Jem lifted his head, seemingly with difficulty. "True." He forced light back into his eyes for Tessa.

"What if she'd like to be told? Girls don't like being in the dark, you know." Tessa reminded Jem.

An odd expression crossed Jem's face, then he turned toward her. He met her gray-blue eyes steadily and took a deep breath. "Tessa, you're the girl I was speaking of." He said simply. Tessa's heart soared, then plummeted at the heartbreaking look in Jem's silvery eyes.

She took his pale and shaking hand in her own and tried to warm it whilst offering him a bit of consolation. "But... but I don't fancy Will." Was all she could think to say.

Jem didn't seem to believe her.

"Perhaps once, I did. But he hates me so there is no point. Besides, even before that, there was another boy I loved." She said. Jem looked down and tried to pull his hand away, but Tessa held on tight. "It's you, James." She sighed exasperatedly.

Jem looked up. "Oh." He replied in a small voice. His eyes drifted closed slightly for a moment before he forced them open again.

Tessa leaned forward, trained by watching Will of all people for the slightest sign, and inspected Jem. "You all right?" She asked worriedly.

Jem nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Tessa." He replied after a moment. "I am now."


End file.
